Unplanned Parenthood (Quest)
Time for a makeover so you can find the real two-faced whore. Summary Get into the abortion clinic and find the records. Fight the Nazi Zombie Fetuses as you make your way out. Kill the giant fetus and escape the clinic. Walkthrough The girls have found that Heidi Turner didn't make the post like she was supposed to, and that she may be the whore. You need a makeover so you can get the abortion clinic records to prove it. Play the game, choosing a wig, makeup, clothes, and an accessory. The girls will comment on your choice, but making poor choices doesn't stop you from picking that piece of clothing. Once you are disguised, enter Unplanned Parenthood and talk to the receptionist. Head into the back and go up to the first door. You will be denied access. Go to Room A just ahead and the doctor will come in to give you your abortion. Mash the onscreen button and the machine will break. He will leave to get another. Grab the doctor outfit off the table behind the chair and put it on. Return to the door from earlier and go in. There is a box with a yellow label on the floor. Grab the records from it. Randy will fall nearby and tell you he's looking for clues when government agents barge in. They are about to kill you when one of them picks up Nazi Zombie readings. Use gnome dust to go through the mouse hole behind the box of records. There will be Nazi Zombie Rats here, but if you hit the pipes above them, soldiers will shoot and kill them. Proceed past the fetus in the jar and defeat the gnomes. It's possible to hit the pipe above them to and have the soldiers shoot two of them. Enter the box and shoot the wire, causing it to catch on fire. Use Cup-a-Spell to blow it up and advance, using the nail in the background to climb up. Unshrink and talk to Randy. The government agents will come in. You must prove to them you are a doctor by giving Randy an abortion. Follow the onscreen prompts to complete the operation and they will leave. Head out the door. The agents panic when they learn the goo got into the trash cans. Nazi Zombie Fetuses begin attacking everyone. Butters (with your other allies) climbs in through the ceiling ducts and pokes his head in, before jumping down to help out. Walk to your left and shoot the metal air vent to the right of the Nazi Zombie Rats. The vent falls straight down to make a ladder at the top of the shelf. In shrunken form, you can use the roll of gauze to climb to the second shelf and the vent to reach the top of the shelf. However, you still have the rats to deal with. Instead, head left to the soldier with a hole ripped through his chest. Use the Gnome Dust to shrink down and walk through the opening in the bloody chest cavity. Walk up the fallen table that serves as a ramp and shoot the hanging ceiling plank above. The plank falls and forms the second half of your ramp leading down to the dresser. Climb the fallen air vent to the left of the dresser and enter the hole in the wall. You’ll see a small generator on fire in the far corner. Smash the wooden support and Cup-a-Spell some gas in the generator’s direction to cause an explosion. Use the cable by the destroyed generator to climb to the upper wall section. Aim at the wooden support above the Nazi Zombie Rats and shoot out the crossbeam. The wood kills the rats and clears the way. Climb down the wooden support to the level with the dead rats. Open the air vent to the left of the squashed rodents to enter the air vent. Use the air vents to move back to the hallway near the Records Room. As you pass the open vents, you see scenes of mayhem: Pistols can’t hold the Nazi Zombie Fetuses at bay, and neither can machine guns or flamethrowers. Exit the air vent. The military has set up an automatic machine gun on the far side of the room. It kills two Nazi Zombie Fetuses that approach it. Get Stan Marsh to use Sparky to pee on the gun to disable it and get some rewards. You’ll then see a downed soldier at the edge of the kill zone. Aim at the soldier’s hand grenade and shoot it with your ranged weapon. The explosion obliterates the soldier and clears the way to reach the back of the room and access the probe teleporter. Teleport up to the pipe by the pressure wheel and turn it to shut off the water. Now that the water has been cut off, teleport into the broken pipe. Ascend the inside of the pipe to reach the exposed wires at the top. Shoot the wires to drop the hanging light on the machine gun below. It breaks and catches on fire. Use Cup-a-Spell to clear the way. Important: 'Another fire will start on some debris by the gun. Blow it up and head into the corner to collect a Chinpokomon you can't get later on. Continue past the gun and you will be attacked by Nazi Zombie Fetuses. They regenerate health, so hit them hard and fast. After they are killed, head out into the lobby. The last of the government guards are relieved its over, when the doctor tells them of Kloe Kardashian's abortion. The Giant Nazi Zombie Fetus breaks into the room and kills the two guards, then turns to you. This boss can cause large amounts of damage if caution isn't taken. It's advised to wear the Doctor's outfit obtained earlier, as this helps a lot earlier on in the fight. The umbilical cord must be killed first, because it's attack will fully heal the fetus while causing large amounts of damage to you. When the umbilical cord is alive, the fetus will only use a ground pound attack, which can be difficult to block and causes high damage. After the umbilical cord is dead, the fetus will begin to use vomit attacks as well as ground pounds. With the re-abortion complete, return to Annie with the records. This multi-part quest continues with Heading North. Characters * "Admin" (Deceased) - Works at the front desk of the Unplanned Parenthood. * "Dr. Martin Poonlover" (Presumably Deceased) - Performs abortions inside the Unplanned Parenthood. * "Jessie Rodriguez" (Unknown) - Met outside the Unplanned Parenthood. * "Randy Marsh" (Alive) - Disguised as a woman getting an abortion he tried to steal the abortion records inside Unplanned Parenthood. * "The New Kid" (Alive) - Disguised as a woman getting an abortion inside Unplanned Parenthood before finding Randy Marsh do the same. Trivia *The abortion minigames are censored in the European and Australian console version. Bugs *'360, PS3 and PC - The rubble that blocks one of the ways to the Fetuswami Chinpokomon can be blown up after it's set on fire from the machine gun explosion, but will not disappear. Despite this, players can walk through it as if it wasn't there. Category:Main Quests Category:South Park: The Stick of Truth Quests